Ranger's Ransom
by Ralyssene118
Summary: Takes place after book 11. Will and Alyss have a son named Daniel who like his father is training to be a Ranger. One day on a ride with Tug, 13 yr old Daniel is ambushed. Can Will, Halt, and Gilan save Daniel are is Daniel just the bait?
1. Chapter 1

**Heelo All, this is my first RA fanfic. I hope you will like.**

* * *

Daniel Treaty was having a wonderful afternoon. His dad, Will Treaty, the famous ranger, had let him take out Tug for a ride. Daniel loved riding Tug. Tug was so fast and had amazing reflexes. The ride was different every time though they took the same path. "Woohoo!" Daniel yelled as they crested a rise and came into a valley at top speed. Then suddenly, Tug stopped abruptly, causing Daniel to almost fall off. "What's up?" Daniel asked, his tone suddenly serious, pulling out his saxe knife. Tug only stopped for two things, his masters command or there was danger near. Tug nodded his head towards the forest to the right. Once that had happened, a mob of bandits came and rushed the two travelers. One bandit threw something which caught Daniel in a tangle of ropes and caused him to fall off from the safety of Tug, losing his saxe knife. Tug immediately stepped in front of the bandits, cutting off the bandits from Daniel. This was his master's son. Will would not be happy with Tug if Tug lost Daniel. Just then, a voice said "Tug, Go!" Tug turned back to look at the boy behind him. He looked just like Will did when they first met.

_No_ the horse seemed to say._ I am going to protect you. What would your father say if I come home empty-handed?_

"No Tug! You need to go! Warn my father about it and then both of you can come after me. Go!"

_I'm not leaving you!_

"Go!" Daniel yelled with all his 15 year old body strength. Tug then soared off into the sunset galloping as fast he could toward his master's house. Daniel, however managed to sit up and tried to look for his attacker turned captor.

Soon, the leader came forward and squatted down in front of the youth. "Where did you send your horse too?" he asked gruffly with a little bit of an Arabic accent. Daniel kept silent, he was a Ranger's kid after all. He also was a second year apprentice under his father's friend, Gilan, now Ranger of Redmont Fief. The leader slapped him. "We already know who you are, Daniel and we know lots about your family. Now why don't you just tell us where your horse ran off too." Daniel still kept silent. "All right, if that's how you want it. My name is Bassaym, leader of the Tulaghi tribe of Arridi.

_Arridi. That name sounds familiar. Didn't Dad go there once?_ Daniel thought.

"We need someone with us who knows how Araulen works from the inside out. We need someone close to the green cloaked peoples of this kingdom. Why? I will keep that to myself. For now, gag him and throw him in that wagon. We have a long ride ahead of us." Daniel was tossed in roughly and tied around one of the wooden poles of the wagon.

_What is Bassaym trying to accomplish? How does he know about the Rangers? How does he know me?_ were the questions running laps in Daniel's head. It just did not make sense. Kidnap a child? How was that helpful in taking over Araluen? _I just hope Tug makes it home ok._ He thought as the wagon started on the long journey westward.

* * *

**Well, that was a shortie, the other chapters will hopefully be longer. Anyway, if anyone has a better title name, PM me and I might use it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, for the people who are reading this. If you are, please review. I am also taking suggestions for titles.**

* * *

Tug had been running nonstop through the afternoon. He had to reach Will! Tug kept on running and running until he reached the crest going into Redmont. There, he took a breather. Should he go get Gilan and Blaze first or go straight for Will? Will, he was the boy's father after all. Tug ran down to the cottage where Will and Alyss now stayed.

* * *

Will was sitting by the fire, drinking his coffee. He had set a pot on because Halt had made plans to visit him this evening. Will hoped that Daniel would be back by then. Daniel always loved visits with Halt. Halt scared Daniel the first time, but now, past all the grim features, Daniel saw a grandfather and treated Halt like one. Alyss was going over some poltical documents.

"Interesting," she said.

"What?" Will asked.

"It seems there is a bit of trouble on the Arridi-Araluen border. Selethen is worried. He sent us both a letter."

Alyss was handing Will's letter to him, when Halt came through the door.

"Halt." Both Will and Alyss said.

"Hello." Halt said. He waited a little bit. "Where's Daniel, and Tug while we're at it?"

"Daniel and Tug went out for a ride. You know how moves he loves Tug and how much Tug loves him. I let them have some time together." Will replied. "I was expecting them back pretty soon actually."

"Well, I see you have the coffee on."

"Always for you Halt." Alyss replied with a little peck on the cheek. "Would you two mind if I retire for the night. It has been a long day."

"Not at all, my lady. Good night." Will replied, a wink in his eye.

Alyss came over and gave Will a kiss and proceeded to the master bedroom.

"What did you want to talk about Halt?"

"About Daniel, actually. I'm worried about him."

"Worried? How so?"

"Well, he's the son of two very important people in Araluen."

"So... He's also training to be a Ranger." Will said, with a little edge of pride in his voice. "I'm so proud of him."

"And you should be. I just think of what I did with you when you were his age."

"Halt, at his age, I was a slave in Hallasholm and thoroughly addicted to warmweed." Will shuddered at the memory.

"I know, I don't want that to happen to Daniel."

"Then what are you proposing Halt."

"Take him with you on your next mission. Gilan can come too. He needs the experience before he's out on his own like I did so early with you, causing you harm." Halt started to tear up at the memory of Will being torn away from him. Will had been like a son and Halt had now failed him.

Will leaned over. "It's not your fau.." he started when Abelard outside whinned something. This was a warning, not a hello. Both Will and Halt jumped up and grabbed their long bows. They headed outside. Barreling down the path at full speed was a horse. But not any horse.

"Tug!" Will shouted as he recognized his horses gait. but something was wrong. There was no rider on the horse. "No!" Will whispered as he started to collapse under shock. Halt caught his surrogate son but also had that look of worry on him. Will looked at Tug with horror in his eyes. His son, _his only son_, was missing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all my loverlies that reviewed. They really made my day. Onto Chapter 3.**

* * *

Tug reached Will and stopped, breathing hard. Will went over and patted his horse's muzzle. "What happened, boy?" Will asked.

_We were ambushed._

"How?"

_They hid upwind. I couldn't smell them before it was too late._

Will was starting to get worried. "Is he dead?"

_No_ came the reply. _He's been kidnapped._

"Kidnapped? By who?"

_I don't know. I ran off before I could tell. He told me too. I was not going to leave his side but he was determined. You should be extremely proud of him._

"I am." Will said finally. "You have had quite a long run, my friend. How about a nice cool rest in the stables."

_But Will, Blaze and Gilan don't know yet._

"Already on it." came a voice from behind them. Halt was all saddled up and ready to go. "I will go get Gilan. You take care of your horse. We'll talk about a plan when we come back." and with that, Halt left.

_I'm so sorry, Will. I tried._

"And that's all you can do sometimes Tug. I forgive you. You have done incredible things in the past for me. How could I not?"

_But I lost him._

"It's ok, really Tug. I thank for hurrying so quickly to get to me. He will be fine for now. He's the son of a Ranger and a diplomat remember." Will petted the muzzle of the horse that for so many years had brought him comfort.

_I want to go after him, Will._

"And we will, as soon as we have a plan together and you are fully recovered." Will responded. "Now, please try and get some sleep. I will come get you and tell you everything first thing in the morning."

_Ok._

"Here's an apple. Good night Tug and thank you. For everything." And with that Will left and walked back to the cottage where his wife was waiting for him.

"What's happened? Where's Daniel?"

"Daniel's been kidnapped." Will said fighting back tears.

"No!" Alyss whispered, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

They both went inside and hugged each other. Crying and finding solace in each other's arms, they hoped that that wherever their son was, he was ok.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise. Keep R&R ing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo hoo! 4 reviews, three followers, and 76 views. Awesome. Here's Chapter 4.  
**

**aRangersHorseLovesapples: Yes, this chapter does eventually get into Daniel's view.**

* * *

"We came as quickly as we could, Will." said both Halt and Gilan. They all sat around the fire, Halt, Will, Gilan, and Alyss.

"I will go and get him, Will" Gilan said. "He's my apprentice and should be my responsibility."

"But it was my fault in letting him go today, He was needed here but I let him go, He needed some time alone." Will ranted.

"I think we can agree that it is no one's fault." Alyss replied being the diplomat that she was.

"I think we need to focus on why he was taken, and who could have done it before we start on a wild goose chase." Said Halt. Both Will and Gilan nodded. Both having been apprentices to Halt, they both knew that Halts word was usually the wisest. "Why would someone kidnap him? It is not likely that they knew exactly who this little boy on a horse is."

"But they know he's a Ranger. He wears the Oakleaf and the cloak. Anyone knows those are Rangers." Will said.

"Exactly and any one from Araluen takes great care around Rangers and their apprentices. So, it is likely that no one from Araluen took him."

"There has been some trouble in Arridi recently. Selethen was worried. He sent both Will and I letters."

"I was just about to read it when you came in, Halt. I guess I'll go get it now."

Will stood up and saw Tug in the stable still looking antsy. He felt sorry for his horse. Ranger horses are extremely loyal and Tug still must terrible. Will wished he could comfort Tug. Will hated to see his horse like this, but there was nothing Will could do for Tug at the moment. Will went and got the letter. Alyss, however, opened her's first. It read...

_Alyss,_

_I am afraid I have rather lost control of the border between my country and yours. Last year was not good to us economically and the people were restless. They had sought for new leadership but most people here are loyal to me. However, I still have no real jurisdiction here. They then started to go after our allies. There have been a few major skirmishes with other countries, but overall, they seem to be headed for Araluen. I was hoping as a close friend of the princess, could you get this information to Princess Cassandra to give to her father?_

_Thank you,_

_Selethen_

"Well, that sounds rather serious." Gilan said.

"Open yours, Will." Halt said.

_Will,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I'm afraid I have some not very happy news. A tribe of people are planning to invade your country to kill your king. At least, those are the rumors. Anyway, they had found out that the King's most trusted advisers were the "green-cloaked people" as we call you here. I fear they could be after you and the other Rangers. A few skirmishes have broken out, creeping ever closer to Araluen and Redmont. I wanted to warn you in advance. They seem to know that at least one of you lives in every fief and that the most important ones are currently in Redmont._

_Yours,_

_Selethen_

"Daniel must have been mistaken as a full Ranger." Will theorized. "That's why they took him."

"But where would they be planning in going after they caught him?"

"Back to Arridi." Halt said. "There, Araluen armies can't go get people and Selethen can't help. It's the perfect trap."

"We have to go after him, Halt." said Will.

"We will, Will** (hehe)** but after we have a plan."

"Why don't we all just go now, like a surprise attack."

"That actually had the most potential." Gilan said. "Let's do it."

"All right. But let's do one thing. Alyss, I want you to go and stay with Cassandra and Horace." Halt said

"Why Halt, He's my son and I want to come with you."

"I want you to stay behind in case something goes horribly wrong. Then, you, Horace and Cassandra can come with more backup and try to help us."

"Will something go wrong, Halt?" Will asked.

"Always be prepared. Then you are never surprised." Gilan responded.

"We leave in the morning." Halt declared. "Alyss for Araluen and the three of us for Arridi."

* * *

The wagon had been traveling all day. Daniel had had nothing to eat or drink and he was starving. Finally, the wagon came to a stop. Daniel smelt sea air. _Impossible_, thought Daniel. _We can't have made it to the sea already._ Bassaym came in and held Daniel firmly with no hope of escape. "Take him outside." he yelled. Daniel was thrown outside the wagon. He was then marched roughly to a ship not a few meters away. Daniel tripped on the gangway going up and was rewarded by a kick to the stomach. "Tie him to the mast." Daniel's arms were released for a little bit but then he lost his balance and fell face first into the ground. He was picked up and then thrown into the mast, winding him. His hands were wrenched behind his back and tied to the mast. The ropes were digging into his wrists and it hurt. Bassaym leaned down to talk to the youth. "Are you comfortable?" he asked. "Good." he said punching Daniel in the gut. Daniel tried to scrunch up to reduce the pain but he couldn't move. A few minutes later the ship lurched, and Daniel looked longingly of the shore of Araluen, the only place he had ever known, his home.

* * *

**Man Bassaym is just plain mean. Anyway, please keep reviewing and telling me your likes and dislikes. I love reading them. See you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo hoo! Two more reviews and a lot more followers. I can't believe it! All right, here's chapter 5.**

* * *

Alyss had been riding all day. She was a little mad that Halt had not thought to take her on the rescue mission, but after Halt explained, she agreed to leave for Castle Araluen. That afternoon, she made it to the gate.

"Who goes there?" the guard called.

"Lady Alyss, Wife of Will Treaty and personal adviser to the princess Cassandra." Alyss called up showing her courier seal.

"Lower the drawbridge and alert the Princess." the guard called.

The drawbridge was lowered and Alyss rode through and went directly to the stables. After living with Rangers, she had started to pick up some of their habits like "Horses first." Alyss was patting her horse and just about to leave when Cassandra came running into the stables.

"Alyss!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Something's happened in Redmont. It might not be best to talk out here." Alyss said seriously.

"Of course," Cassandra caught on to her mood. "Would it be ok if Horace joins us?"

"Yes, I would want him there actually. We might need to involve him."

"All right. Let's go up to my room. There you can rest while I go find Horace."

"Thanks Cassie." Alyss said, using the nicknames they only used for each other when they were alone.

"You're welcome Aly, anything for you."

They went up to the princess's room where they found Alicia, Horace and Cassandra's daughter.

"Hello, Alyss." Alicia responded. "Is Daniel here, too?"

"Actually, I'm here about Daniel."Alyss replied.

"Why, did he do anything wrong?"

"Quite the opposite. I'm afraid he has been kidnapped."

"No... by who?"

"Enemies of Araluen and that's all you need to know." Cassandra chastised. "Now I want to talk with Alyss for a while. She has had a troubling few days."

"But..."

"Alyss and I both know you and Daniel have a thing for each other. I will let you know about any information we have. It must stay secret though, do you understand?"

"Yes, mother." Alicia replied and left the two adults to themselves.

* * *

The three rangers had also been riding all day when suddenly they stopped.

"What's this?" Halt asked, looking at something on the road. It was gleaming in the noon sunlight. Gilan went over and picked it up. Gilan instantly recognized it and so did Will. "It's a saxe knife." Halt said.

"Not just any saxe knife, Halt." Gilan said.

"It's Daniel's." Will finished.

* * *

Daniel's hands were going numb. The ropes were cutting off some of the blood circulation in his wrists so he couldn't feel his hands. Bassaym walked over and ordered his bonds to be cut. Bassaym shoved some dry biscuit into Daniel's mouth which Daniel gratefully ate.

"Ready for another long day?" said Bassaym. "Today, your situation will be worse if you don't speak up.

Daniel said nothing.

"All right. You have made your decision. Take him downstairs.."

Daniel was picked up and taken and thrown down the stairs. Bassaym followed and Daniel found himself trapped. "Today, we enter the port into Arridi. We can't have you ruining the party. You see the box right there. Get into it."

Daniel didn't move. Bassaym picked him up and threw him against the ship wall. "Restrain him!" Bassaym yelled. Daniel was restrained and gagged. He was thrown in the box but his hands were kept above his head. His hands were then restrained to the lid. "Have a nice day." Bassaym sneered and slammed the lid on top of him. Daniel was trapped, even more than he was yesterday and more than he had ever been in his life. He was alos starting to be a little seasick. He thought of Tug, and then of home and everybody there. Had they found out yet? How was his Mom and Dad taking it and Halt? How was Gilan taking this? Would he think that he was weak or not ready to be an Ranger? As the questions ran through his head, Daniel finally broke down and with nothing else to do, cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 5. See ya later for 6. Keep r&r ing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! 8 reviews, couple favorites, and lots more folllowers. I can't believe the support for this story. Also thanks to moniquebowman who told me that Araluen and Arridi don't actually border each other. They are separated by a sea. So... I went back and changed a few of Daniel's travel scenes, nothing major though, to anyone who wants to know.**

**Enough babbling, onto Chapter 6.**

* * *

"He's been what?" Horace yelled.

"Shhh!" Cassandra chastised. "We don't want the whole castle to know about it, do we Horace."

"Oh, Sorry Alyss." Horace replied.

"It's alright Horace. Daniel has been kidnapped from a rogue tribe in Arridi. Halt, Gilan, and Will already went after him."

"And didn't invite me?" Horace tried to joke. He started to laugh but when he saw Alyss's solemn expression, he stopped.

"Halt, as we all now, is pretty protective. Will learned that from Halt and so we are pretty protective over Daniel. When Tug came riding in without Daniel, Halt immediately went for Gilan while Will came to tell me. Selethen had given us some letters..." she said pulling out the letters. Alyss gave Cassandra her letter and Horace Will's letter. They both read their respective letters and then looked at Alyss in wonder.

"This is bad." Horace said showing Cassandra the part about her dad.

"But this means you are in danger too, Horace." Cassandra said.

"Can I send an army rescue squad? Being crown prince has it's privileges."

"No, Arridi is not like it was before. It's in even more disarray than it was before when we all went. We need to be careful. If the king sends an army, it might seem an act of war. No, Halt sent me here because if something went wrong I could still help."

"What do you mean by wrong?" Horace asked, knowing full well the answer.

All three sat in silence for a while. Alyss started to tear up but after years of training her emotions in the Diplomatic Corps managed to keep it in.

"Selethen thinks that the tribe is going after the Rangers because they know everything about Araluen and King Duncan and by default, you Horace. I think Halt thinks that they are all going to get captured but went because there is a hope that could get Daniel. He sent me here so I would not be in Redmont of the tribe attacked and also here, I'm surrounded by friends here trusted by me and Will and protected within the walls of a King's palace." Alyss looked at Cassandra with a knowing glance.

"Thanks for being here, Horace. I want to spend some time alone with Alyss if you don't mind. In fact, don't you have a meeting with my dad anyway?" Cassandra asked her husband.

Horace nodded. "Oh right." Looking at Alyss, he asked. "Do you want me to tell the King?"

"Yes. You have to warn him. If he asked how you got the information, tell him Alyss told you."

Horace came over and hugged his former wardmate. "They'll be Ok. I know Rangers. They are the best! Especially Will." Alyss laughed a little and Horace left.

"How do you do it?" Cassandra asked.

"What?"

"Stay so strong. Your life is full of uncertainty. The people closest to you are always gone. I admire that in you, Alyss."

Alyss finally let the tears fall. "It's not easy. I just have to say to myself that they are ok and I will see them again." Alyss put her head in her hands. "It's nice, here. I can be myself with you."

"Come here and sit right next to me." Cassandra invited. Alyss did so. She looked into Cassandra's eyes and saw that she understood her personally. Alyss and Cassandra both hugged each other like sisters. Crying in Cassandra's arms, Alyss felt a little surge of confidence in her. She stopped sobbing and released from the hug.

"Why don't you stay in here, until we get this mess sorted out." Cassandra offered.

"No, I couldn't possibly."

"Alyss, You are my best friend. You are not just my most trusted advisor. I would do anything for you. You need somebody with you. Stay here with me."

"Ok, If you insist." Alyss resigned.

"Why don't you get some sleep. I'll wake you up for dinner and we'll see what has happened."

"Ok." ALyss said. she laid down and slept rather fitfully but nevertheless slept more than she had in days.

* * *

The sun was setting so the three Rangers could not track any more. They decided to stop for the night. When they found a secluded clearing, they got off their horses and let them graze while they set up camp.

"I'll go get firewood." Will volunteered.

"I'll start dinner." Gilan said.

"I guess I'll set up some tents and sit here." Halt said.

Will ran off into the forest to pick up kindling. After a while though, memories started coming to him off going through the woods with Daniel and playing Hide-and-seek.

"_You're really good at this." Will said to 8 year old Daniel. "We'll make a Ranger out of you yet._

"_You really think I can be, Daddy?" Daniel asked with eyes big in amazement._

"_Yes. Daniel. Come here, you." Will said as he ran toward his son and picked up his son and twirled him around and walked home to the cottage where Alyss was waiting for them outside. Will and Daniel got up the steps and met Alyss for a group hug._

That's when Will woke up from his daydream realizing he was hugging a tree with his braches that he picked for firewood around him. Will finally broke down from all the stress that he was under. He sunk down to the tree and cried.

After a good half an hour, Gilan was ready to start dinner and camp had already been set up, but there was no firewood.

"What's keeping Will?" Gilan asked.

"I'll go check on him." Halt said, already heading into the forest. A few minutes later Halt found Will. Will at the sight of Halt tried to look dignified and put a look on his face that feigned he had been crying.

"Come on, Will. You and I both know you better than that." Halt said with a smile. "You're worried about him."

Will couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"You know I know exactly what you are feeling right?"

"No," Will finally stuttered. "How? You have never had any children."

"I had you." Halt said. "And what happened to you at about his age?"

"You and Gilan left me alone on a mission and I got captured." Realization dawned on Will's face. "You DO know..."

"Yes, that's why I came to find you. I love you, Will. You are the son I never had. Pauline agrees with me. Even before you married Alyss, she practically thought of you as her son just as Pauline thinks of Alyss as her daughter."

Will looked up at his mentor who had become somewhat of a father to him and hugged him, crying in his embrace.

"How did you do it?" Will sobbed.

"I never gave up, and I never thought the worst." Halt replied returning the hug and running his fingers through his surrogate son's hair.

"I just hope he's ok."

"If he's anything like you, Will, he will be just fine. You named him after the bravest person I have ever known and he has the bravest parents Araluen has ever seen."

Will chuckled and got up.

"We should go. Gilan might be getting hungry."

* * *

Daniel was yanked awake as the lid came off. He was hanging by his wrists right in front of Basssym's face.

"You behaved well today. We crossed the border with hardly a fight. We are now in Arridi. Home sweet home. Anyway, you can sleep in the wagon tonight. Tie him up!" He yelled. Daniel was released from the lid and tied against a pole in the covered wagon.

"Good night." Bassaym said.

Having slept all day, Daniel could not fall asleep. He sat there thinking about home and as he did he filled with more resolve to tell Bassaym nothing no matter what Bassaym did to him. He would make his father, mentor, and Halt proud of him.

* * *

**Yeah, whatever. They crossed an ocean in a day. These are some really fast Arridi. Anyway, hope you all are still enjoying. Keep reviewing. I really do take the reviews to heart. See ya for Chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello everyone. It has been a while. Here's Chapter 7.**

* * *

"I'm scared, Cassie." Alyss said to her friend the next morning. "I've never talked to the King with such little company."

"He's not the King, He's my dad." Cassandra said. "Just think of him as Halt." She said with a smile.

With that, both girls laughed. King Duncan and Halt were good friends and both royal actually. King Duncan over the years had started to look like Halt and was teased by Halt constantly.

Both girls walked into the private council room of King Duncan. Here they found the King and Horace in a conversation. This stopped abruptly and both men turned to look at the women who walked in.

"Cassie." said King Duncan.

"Hello, Dad." Cassandra said as she walked over to her Dad and gave him a hug.

"Hello, Alyss. I heard that you had come. I wish it was under better circumstances."

Alyss nodded and Horace noticed that she was still not emotionally recovered. Horace got up and walked to Alyss and hugged her tight. He helped his former wardmate to the center of the room where King Duncan also got up and hugged her tight.

"Will is one of the best people I have ever known. If your son is anything like him, he is just fine."

"Thank you, sire." Alyss said.

"Well, let's get to business. I have already warned Crowley and also, I'm afraid that you are right Alyss, sending an armed rescue force would spark a rebellion more than Selethen has already has to deal with."

"Can we do anything, Dad?" Cassandra asked.

"Me and Horace were just talking about that. I can't let my three best Rangers get captured in Arridi. I want to send somebody after them."

"Who?" Alyss ventured.

"You and Horace. Horace can protect you and he also has royal ties. We know that they are after the throne here, who knows why. He could go as the Oakleaf Warrior, sent to rescue the Rangers. You could go with him as a diplomat and try to negotiate a release. I will help you in anyway that I can to get them home." King Duncan finished with finality.

Alyss looked at Horace. He was aching to get going.

"When are we going?" Horace asked.

"First, I want to know that Will and the others are actually captured. In four days time, if you haven't heard from them, then you two will embark."

"Thank you, sire." Alyss replied. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's the least I can do. Now Cassie, can you make sure Alyss is treated to everything she needs while she's here."

"She'll be treated like she's my sister." Cassandra said.

"Good. You two are dismissed. I need to talk to Horace some more." King Duncan said.

"Of course, Father."

"Thank you." Alyss replied as the girls walked out.

"Let's go back to my room." Cassandra said as she looked into a happier Alyss's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Since seven and eight were so short, I decided to update them together. So, here's Chapter 8.**

* * *

(Two days later)

The wagon stopped. Bassaym came in and released Daniel. Daniel was then thrown out of the wagon. Hard. He landed and was knocked out of breath. He recovered and looked around. He was in a camp. There was one stone building and the rest were tents. Daniel was being forced into the stone building. The cell door opened and Daniel was again thrown in. He was then shackled to the wall.

"See you later." Bassaym said as he slammed the door shut. Daniel just sat there and because there was nothing else to do he hummed a song he heard since he was young, "A Cabin in the Woods." the unofficial anthem of the Ranger Corps. He hummed until he fell asleep again.

Across the ridge, a man looked one last time at the camp, slid down, and ran to where his companions were camped, wiping tears from his eyes.

* * *

Gilan ran. He now perfectly understood what Halt felt when Will was taken from him. Gilan was really proud of his young apprentice. He finally made it into camp, where Halt and Will were sitting. They both came alert when Gilan came in.

"What did you see?" Halt asked.

"He's alive." Gilan said. "He's a little bruised but nothing life threatening."

"Thank goodness." Will replied.

"He was being thrown into a holding cell when I crested the ridge. After that, I tried to get closer the the holding cell. I heard a soft voice carrying. I heard "Cabin in the Woods."

"That little boy is a Ranger through and through." Halt said. "You taught him well, Will."

"Well, I had a good teacher." Will replied with a wink to Halt.

"Well, what else did you see?" Halt asked.

As Gilan laid out the layout of the camp, Halt and Will were rejoicing that Daniel was alive and that they were coming to get him. Little did they know a scout from the camp had followed them and now ran to the Arridi camp to tell his master.

* * *

"Perfect." Bassaym chuckled. "They'll walk right into our trap. Put the boy in the tent right next to the cell. Except have everyone behave like he is still in the cell." The servant ran out and filled out his orders.

Daniel was moved to the tent late at night. He was tied to the center pole and gagged. "Don't make a sound, or you'll regret it." and with that the servant left. Daniel kept silent. Bassaym must be up to something big. _I wonder why he moved me?_ Daniel would figure out the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are, Chapter 9. Let's what the three Musketeers do...**

* * *

Early next morning, the Rangers crept towards the stone building. They waited until the guards were not paying attention. Will shot arrows off from the cell as a distraction. It worked. Both guards went to investigate the arrow. The cell door was unlocked on account of breakfast coming soon. The three Rangers rushed in expecting to see Daniel there. When they didn't they turned around to see Bassaym there smiling.

Instantly, the three Rangers had their longbows and arrows pointed at Bassaym.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bassaym said bringing a little figure up and putting a knife to his throat.

"DANIEL!" Will yelled.

"You know this kid?" Bassaym asked. "Of course, you're his father. Who are your friends?"

"Does it matter to you?" Halt replied.

"Oh hoho. Fiesty are we?" Bassaym said. "Drop your weapons or the boy gets it." Bassaym said pushing the knife closer to Daniel's throat.

"Don't do it, Dad!" Daniel struggled out, but was cut off by a punch to the stomach.

"Stop!" Will yelled. He dropped his bow and arrows and started taking off his knives.

"Your friends, too."

Gilan followed soon after that with Halt being last.

"Seize them!" Bassaym said, still holding Daniel.

Six men ran in and grabbed the Rangers, tying their hands behind their backs and forcing them to their knees.

"We'll start the real fun tomorrow." Bassaym chuckled as he threw Daniel in the cell and left.

"Dad?" Daniel said.

"Daniel." Will said. Daniel and Will moved closer to get to a resemblance of a hug. Once that had happened, "Gilan? Halt? You came too?"

"Of course, Daniel." Gilan responded. "Did you think I was going to give up on you?"

"To tell the truth, I did, for a little bit." Daniel responded, hanging his head.

"Don't you ever give up on yourself, Daniel." Halt said. "You are super brave, maybe even as brave as your father."

"You know, I was captured at your age too." Will said to his son.

"You WERE?" Daniel's eyes big. "No way."

"Along with Princess Cassandra." Gilan added.

"The PRINCESS? Is that why we always go to Castle Araluen at big holidays? We are always invited all the time."

"Part of the reason. The other part is Horace. He and I have been best friends since we saved each others lives when we were eleven.

"You saved Horace's life?"

"And he saved mine. So... Since we are going to be here awhile, do you want to hear the whole story about your Dad's capture?"

"Yes." Daniel replied and Will heaved a big sigh and began.

"It all started in Celtica when I burned the bridge down there. You've obviously heard that story right?" Daniel nodded. "Well, after the bridge was burning, Wargals came out and attacked us. I had pretty good aim with the bow and arrow now like you do, and I took out a couple of them. However, some Skandians came out and threw a rock towards their attacker and hit me in the head so I passed out. Cassandra tried to hold down the fort but eventually fell prey to the Wargals as well. We were captured by the Skandians, under Jarl Erak. After the big battle on the plains where Horace defeated Morgarath, Erak smuggled me and Cassandra to a ship. Halt followed us and called out that he would find me, no matter where I went." Will then turned to look at his mentor turned father. "And he did. Eventually. but he was banished as I found out when we came back. Anyway, Me and Cassandra were sold as slaves in Hallasholm, a snowy cold place. I was out in the yard, where most exposure to the cold happens. Someone gave me this drug which is called warmweed. Warmweed warms you to your toes like a fire running through you. but you become thoroughly addicted to it. This is what happened and Erak took pity on me and Cassandra. Erak helped us to escape and Cassandra weaned me off the drug. Halt finally did find me along with Horace and we made it back home. Where I was informed that Halt was banished." Will then turned to Halt. "Why were you banished, Halt? You never told me." Will finished.

Halt looked away. He didn't want to tell him. He was still not very proud of his actions but Gilan took it for him. "Halt said some bad things about King Duncan and got himself banished." Will looked at Halt aghast. "Why? King Duncan is one of your best friend plus you have sworn loyalty to him."

"Because I had to find you, Will, and King Duncan would not let me. His own daughter was out there with you and he would not let me go out looking for her and you. I did what I had to do."

"I knew what he was up to as he left, and I wanted to go with him." Gilan said. "But then Halt convinced me to stay and he left and I stayed. He gave up a lot to come after you, Will. He had to give up his silver oakleaf."

As he said that, all the Rangers in the room fiddled their oakleaves, three silver and one bronze.

"That was the hardest thing I had to do in my life, but for you Will, I would do anything." Halt said, tears starting to fall.

Will looked at Halt. "Thank you, Halt. You are the best person I have ever known."

"Daniel." Gilan said. "These are two of the greatest people in the world that I have ever known and I am glad that I am a Ranger and glad that I am friends with these two."

"I know." Daniel replied, looking up into his dad's eyes. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son."

"Where's mom?"

"She's in a special place, hopefully safe from everything and everyone involved in this plot." Halt said. "Let's all get some sleep. We have no idea what 'fun' our kidnapper has planned for us."

And with that, they all went to sleep.

* * *

**So now, they are all captured. What happens next? Sneak peak to reviewers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**All right everyone. Here is Chapter 10.**

* * *

The next morning, Bassaym came strutting in. "Restrain the adults but bring me the kid." This was done. Daniel on his knees before Bassaym and the Rangers currently fighting under their restraints. "Chain them to the wall!" Bassaym ordered. This was done as well. "What do you want from us?" Will finally said as he was restrained to the wall.

"Oh that's right. I never introduced myself. My name is Bassaym, leader of the tribe and we want information concerning your King and the 'green-cloaked' people which I know all four of you are."

"Pleasure." Halt spat earning a punch to the stomach.

"I want to have some time with the youngin. He might be of use to us."

"Whatever you do, you won't break him." Gilan responded.

Hearing those words from his mentor made Daniel smile and gave Daniel a sense of confidence.

"Take him out." Bassaym said, pointing to Daniel. "Enjoy the rest of your morning." he said to the other three Rangers hanging.

* * *

Daniel was thrown into a tent. This tent had chains on poles and whips and other scary things in it. Daniel found himself being attached to two chains attached to two poles so his arms were extended but he was kneeling. Bassaym squatted down until he was eye level with the youth. "I am going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them. If you don't, you will be in a lot of pain. First question. Who are the 'green-cloaked'' people?"

Daniel kept his mouth shut.

"Allright. Second question. Araluen is a big country. Where exactly does your King live?"

Again, Daniel said nothing. This earned him a slap in the face.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, BOY!" Bassaym yelled.

"Nothing you do will make me tell you anything. I am a member of the most respected team in Araluen and nothing you do will make me betray my team or my King."

"Spoken like a knight, going to his death. String him up!" Bassaym ordered.

Daniel was released and brought before the pole in the center of the tent. He was thrown against it, his arms around it and tied up above his head. His torso was being restrained to the pole as well along with his feet. He could not move. His shirt was ripped off, exposing his back. The first wave of panic settled in.

"How about now?" Bassaym sneered.

"Never!" the boy replied and was answered with a whip to his back. "Owww!" he screamed and and the next one came. He decided he would not let the screams out, he was going to be tough. Bassaym would not allow that. "I want to hear your screams, Daniel." he teased the youth. Daniel finally let them out, he couldn't keep them in any longer. This treatment went on for hours until Daniel passed out from exhaustion. He hung there for a while until Bassaym took him down and decided to provoke his guests into giving him some answers.

* * *

"DANIEL!" Will shouted at the top of his lungs. Will fought against his chains but to no avail. He had heard his son screaming and needed to get to him. "Daniel!" he said again, this time, collapsing to the floor in a crying fit.

It hurt both Halt and Gilan to see Will like this. Gilan was also hurting because his apprentice was getting hurt and anybody that Daniel looked up to was powerless to help.

After about an hour the screaming stopped. With that, Will stopped crying and the whole camp went deadly silent. A few minutes later, Bassaym came to the door.

"What have you done to my son!" Will yelled, fighting against his chains.

"He would not give me information and so I had to torture him."

In came Daniel's body. It looked lifeless and his back was covered in blood.

"No... Daniel!" Will whispered.

"Did you kill him?" Gilan asked.

"No, he's still alive. Release the father."

Will was released but before he could run to his son, he was restrained by two men.

"What are the 'green-cloaked people' called in your country?"

Will looked up and said nothing, earning a punch by Bassaym.

"Well. obviously I have to come up with a new tactic for all of you. But before I leave..."

Bassaym went over and gave Will a good beat up. Bassaym rained closed fist blows on Will's whole body. Will groaned in pain but did not give Bassaym the satisfaction he was looking for. Finally, Halt couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" Halt said. This was the first time he had spoken yet. If you looked closely, you might have seen that his cheeks were a little wet and a tint red.

"All right. I will. Have a good night." Bassaym said shortly and huffed out of the cell.

Will crawled over to his son, picked him up in his arms, and cradled him like a baby. Will was crying freely now and no one was trying to comfort him. They couldn't. They all felt the same way. After what seemed like an eternity, Daniel came back to consciousness.

"Dad?" he stuttered out in a whisper. "Where are you?"

"Right here, Daniel."

"Dad, I didn't tell him anything."

"I'm very proud of you, Daniel. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." and with that Daniel went into a peaceful sleep with Will watching over him all night long.

* * *

**Poor Daniel. Bassaym is sooooooo mean. Anyway, keep reviewing. I love the reviews I have gotten and would love more. I update as soon as I get one so please tell me how I am doing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Horace and Alyss to the rescue!**

* * *

Alyss and Horace had been preparing all day for their departure and now it was time. King Duncan had given them permission and luck on their journey to rescue the Rangers. Cassandra and Alyss stood outside the castle gates.

"I hope I will see you soon, Alyss."

"Me too, Cassie. I really have enjoyed these past few days with you, Horace, and Alicia."

At that, Alicia stepped away from her father and ran towards Alyss.

"I hope you'll be safe, and bring him home."

She motioned for Alyss to stoop down so she could whisper to her. "Give him a kiss for me to let him know I'm thinking about him."

"I will, Alicia." Said Alyss and with that, Horace and Alyss rode off towards Arridi.

* * *

The morning dawned beautifully, not that any of the Rangers could see it or feel its warmth. Will was still distraught about his sons treatment and did not want it to happen to him again. Will would give his own life before they hurt Daniel again. Bassaym came in and looked at his prisoners. "So, how did you all sleep last night? I had a quite pleasant dream last night which has put me in a slightly better mood than yesterday. You might ask what does this mean?"

_This guy just rambles on and on. _Halt thought to himself.

"It means, that instead of me choosing who I interrogate today, I will let you volunteer. If no one volunteers, I will take the boy."

_No!_ Will thought to himself. _I will not let my son be tortured again._

"I'll go." Two voices said at the same time.

Will looked for the other voice and found Gilan.

"Which one is it going to be?" Bassaym asked tensely.

"Will," Gilan said softly, "You need to be by your son. He still has not completely healed. He's my apprentice, I should take some of the fault." Then to Bassaym, "Take me."

"Release him." Bassaym ordered and Gilan was taken out of the cell to the tent next door.

Halt had to stop himself from crying. He knew how close his former apprentices are. The byplay between them that had shown Halt that Gilan and Will were as close as Horace was to Will as well. _Horace, he's a good boy. I wonder where he is right now?_

* * *

Horace and Alyss had just finished a long boat ride into Arridi. Alyss was dressed in a simple courier's outfit and Horace in armour. This armour had the symbol of an oakleaf on it, the symbol of the Rangers. Crossing was no problem, there was nobody staffed on either side, and if there was, they were hiding. Horace and Alyss just kept riding. As they neared the end of the day, they saw smoke along the horizon.

"Let's camp here for the night." Horace said. "We'll go after the smoke in the morning."

"Agreed." Alyss said. They both set up camp, had a relatively nice dinner and as Horace did first watch, Alyss went to sleep under the stars.

* * *

Gilan was thrown into the tent. He was then shackled to the poles that Daniel was just a day ago.

"What is the name of your team of people?" Bassaym asked.

Gilan just kept silent.

"Where does the King live?"

Gilan even sat still. He didn't even move.

Bassaym was not happy.

"You said the boy was your apprentice. Apprentice for what and why is he not being taught by his father?"

Gilan looked up and looked at Bassaym in the face. Bassaym saw only courage and resistance in his eyes. Bassaym had a great idea.

"Resistance is futile. You have tried my patience. String him up." Bassaym ordered. Gilan was released and then restrained to the pole. "Give him a few lashings just until he passes out, then give him a break. When he recovers, take him off the pole and tie him up there." indicating the two poles. "Tomorrow, the real fun begins." Bassaym leaned in close to Gilan's face. "I see you were the only one of your companions to have a sword. My men love a good sword fight and are are becoming quite bored. They need some entertainment." Bassaym winked and then left the tent. "Sweet dreams." and then the lashings started.

Gilan tried to hold the screams in. He couldn't let Halt, Will, or Daniel, especially Daniel, hear his screams. No doubt that Halt and Will were already worried about him anyway. The lashings came over and over again. Soon, the pain was too overwhelming and he let out grunts and whimpers of pain. Right before he passed out, he whispered, "Halt." out of pure desperation, even though Gilan knew fully well that he was on his own. Gilan sank into the peaceful oblivion of unconsciousness. The guards then moved the unconscious man to the place indicated by Bassaym and tied him up as ordered. The guards then stood outside, like nothing had happened. They patiently waited outside for the exciting morning to come.

* * *

**Well, that was eleven. Sorry that it jumps a lot but that's how it came out. Keep reading and reviewing. Same thing as last chapter. One review and I post Chap 12. Also, later on I have many different ways I could go with this story and I would like some input, but more information to come. ~Ralyssene 118**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Poor poor Gilan.**

* * *

Will, Daniel, and Halt woke to a wave of bright sunlight in their eyes. They looked towards the the door and saw Bassaym. "Good morning." he said. The rangers said nothing. "I bet by now you are wondering where your companion is..." Bassaym could see the looks that went between all three of his prisoners. "He obviously means a lot to you. Well, today he is going to provide us with some entertainment and you three can choose to make it easier on him or harder."

A little voice spoke up. "How?" Daniel asked out of concern for his mentor.

"If any of you reveal any information, it would be... beneficial for your friend." Bassaym said. "Do any of you wish to?"

Will looked at Halt. By now, their looks could have whole conversations behind them.

Halt saw the look his former apprentice was giving him. Will was already emotionally wrecked from his son being hurt and now Gilan was probably going to be hurt even more.

_Will, don't. I know what you are thinking._

_But Halt, this is Gilan._

_I know, but you know Gilan wouldn't want you to cave because of him._

_It's not only because of him._ Will thought, and looked over at his son. _How will I explain it to Daniel?_

_I don't think you need to. He's already doing a fine job and he knows the consequences._

All of this, of course, was silent and took a matter of a couple of minutes. After nobody spoke, Bassaym took that as his cue. "All right, you gents seem to like the hard way. I'll be back when it is time for the entertainment."

* * *

Horace and Alyss woke up in the morning pretty early.

_What a beautiful sunrise. _Alyss thought.

The smoke had not moved during the night and they decided to set off. Horace hoped to reach the smokestack by mid-afternoon.

* * *

Gilan regain consciousness and found Bassaym staring him in the face.

"Your lot is extremely loyal. Why would you be so loyal to a King? All a king does is sit in a castle and feast while subjects toil and starve everyday?

"We would not expect you to understand." Gilan finally mustered. Bassaym looked flabbergasted. "Take him to the cell! Time for our fun!" Bassaym hissed. Gilan was untied and led to the cell.

"GILAN!" all three Rangers yelled as he was thrown in. "Bring in the pole!" Bassaym yelled. In the center of the straw-covered floor there was a hole covered by the straw. The pole was then inserted into this hole. "Strap him to it." Bassaym ordered pointing at Gilan. It was done right in front of all the Rangers. Daniel was chained to the wall with the front view of Gilan while Halt and Will had the back view. Halt and Will saw the injuries that had already happened to Gilan and both their hearts dropped to their stomachs. However, to spare Daniel, they kept brave faces on. Will however heard Halt growl under his breath. Will looked at Halt and never seen Halt so angry before. He was glad he was not Bassaym right now.

"As I said to you this morning, this gentleman is going to provide us with some entertainment later on this afternoon. I gave you three the option to make it easy on him but you declined. Now, you get to watch him suffer the consequences of your decision.

In came the whipper and started to rain the blows on the helpless Gilan before him.

* * *

For Gilan, these moments were the worst of his life. His young apprentice was chained, helpless right in front of him and was obviously trying to find someway to help his master. Gilan's two best friends in life were behind him, again powerless to do anything to stop it. Gilan could hear the faint rattling of chains and looked to his young apprentice. As Daniel tried to stand up with the hindrance of the chains, the pain for Gilan became too much to bear. "Owww!" he cried, resulting in more effort from Daniel and now from Will. Daniel stood up and with as much power as he could muster yelled "Stop!" The whipper was taken aback from the outburst and stopped the next blow. Will also joined in with his son. Bassaym looked at his prisoners. The old one looked calm but could tell that he wanted to kill someone at that moment. The other two were still young and not had enough experience to hide their emotions.

"Let them all go. Let's let them enjoy their last minutes together."

It was done. The three rangers has their wrists released and slumped into the wall. Gilan slumped to the floor face down.

"I will see you later this afternoon." Bassaym said and he left.

Daniel rushed over to his mentor. When he got to him, he could see that he was crying. He had never seen his mentor cry. That was when Will and Halt came over. That was also when Daniel saw the back of his mentor and started to cry as well. Will took his son away from Gilan and held him in an embrace for a long time, comforting his son.

Halt looked over at Will and Daniel. Will was such a great father as, Will's father, Daniel, would have been to him if given the chance.

"Halt?" came a weak voice. It belonged to Gilan.

"Right here."

"Where's Daniel?"

"He's with Will. Why?"

"Halt, if I die..."

"NO." Halt said with some force behind it. "Do not even think that. Think about Daniel and Will. They need you."

"Halt..."

"No dying."

"I will try, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Tell Jenny I love her." and with that Gilan succumbed to the pain.

Halt said "I will."and cried openly for the first time in his life.

* * *

**There was Chapter 12. I hoped you all liked it. See you in a little bit for Chapter 13.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow. lots of updates = lots of reviews right. Thanks a bunch to everyone that has reviewed. Onto Chapter 13. **

**maggiestarjump: Thank for telling me Halt seemed a little too emotional. I was trying to bring out the despair in the whole situation they are in. Anyway, I will try to make Halt tougher in the future.**

* * *

Horace and Alyss had been riding all morning and had stopped for a meal. The smoke had still not moved and they were maybe two hours away.

"What do we do, when we get there?" Alyss asked Horace.

"I don't know. On these sort of trips, the Rangers come up with the ideas. I just am the brute muscle to back them up."

"Nonsense." Alyss replied. "You had some pretty good ideas in Ninhon-ja."

"I guess, it's true." Horace replied.

"All right, Kuro kuma," using the nick name Horace had gotten in Ninhom-ja. "What's the plan?"

"We go with the flow, Ariss-san." Horace replied back in the Ninhon-ja way.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's get going." Alyss finally said.

"Agreed."

They both got on their horses and rode off towards the smoke that had started to fade away in the daylight.

* * *

_*Two hours later*_

Bassaym came struting into the cell. "Take that one." The guards came in and seized Gilan. Gilan had recovered somewhat. He could stand and walk but not much else. "Take him to the arena." Bassaym yelled and Gilan was escorted out.

"GILAN!" Daniel cried, trying to go after him but was restrained by both Halt and his father.

"Oh, I see the little one cares for his mentor. Would he like to go watch him? Of course he would." Bassaym laughed as the other three Rangers were restrained and marched outside. All three reared back at the instant sunlight that flooded their eyes. After the initial shock, the three were then marched to the arena. Near the arena was a tree with three ropes attached to a branch. The three rangers were attached to this tree. Wrists suspended in the air, they hung waiting for something to happen. Then something did.

Gilan came out, obviously exhausted, with his sword in hand. Most of the company had already gathered at the arena and was shouting excitedly. Gilan was thrust into the arena and Bassaym came into the arena.

"Behold, our prisoner can fight! I know you have been restless these past few days. Come, let us see if these Araluens are all they make themselves out to be. These four are supposed to be the best in the business. Let's put them to the test!" The crowd roared.

"First challenger?" Bassaym asked and an average man waltzed into the arena. To Will, the man looked like one of the Genovesans that Will had to fight in Hibernia. The man took up his position and Gilan, reluctantly took his.

"Mark... set... BATTLE!" Bassyam roared and the battle begun.

The man took the offence first, he jabbed at Gilan who nimbly dodged the blow. The man, whose name was Abdul, was a little taken aback. The prisoner was supposed to be exhausted. How was he now dodging blows and landing his own with force and agility?

What Abdul didn't know is that it was an act. Gilan was acting on backup energy and would collapse at any moment. His back seared with agony as he blocked and jabbed with his sword. Then Abdul saw the weak point. Abdul came up behind Gilan and punched him square in the back. Gilan went down with a scream of pain.

"GILAN!" all three rangers screamed at the top of their lungs. Gilan was dodging but soon, Abdul had him trapped on the ground. Abdul stood up, prepared to take the final blow. Gilan looked up and prepared himself for the blow. The sword came up. Daniel couldn't watch and neither could Will. Will was about to see one of his best friends die. Halt was transfixed. He tried to call out Gilan's name but it caught in his throat. Abdul started his downward strike towards his helpless victim. Gilan continued looking up and prepared himself for his death. His thoughts filled with one person, Jenny. "I love you, Jenny." he mentally intoned and with that was satisfied. The sword came down and ran through to the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hehe. I felt like Bellatrix when leaving you all at that cliffhanger. _"I killed Sirius Black" _And even more so when reading the reviews. But is Gilan really dead? Read on...**

* * *

Gilan opened his eyes. _I'm still alive!_ Gilan then noticed the second sword point right above his chest throwing Abdul's knife off course. Gilan looked to the holder and to his surprise, it was someone he knew.

"HORACE?" Gilan managed to breath out.

"Hi, Gilan. Long time no see." Horace said through gritted teeth. Horace then took the shocked Abdul and punched him squarely in the jaw knocking him out.

Halt managed to bump Will and grabbed his attention. He motioned to the battlefield. Will turned around and saw Horace standing over Gilan protecting him. Will smiled more than he ever had. He nudged Daniel and Daniel turned to look just as Horace addressed the rag tag bunch before him.

"My name is Horace, the Oakleaf Warrior. I am the most senior knight in Araluen. It is my sole responsibility to take care of the King's Rangers should they come to any harm. Daniel looked and smiled. They still had some hope.

Then, a tall elegant woman stepped out of the clearing to stand right next to Horace.

"We have come straight from the King of Araluen to organize a release of these three Rangers and the child apprentice.

Will and Daniel both dropped their jaws. Alyss had come to rescue them along with Horace!

"Mo..." Daniel started to whisper, but after a stern stare from his father, stopped in his tracks.

Will had never been so happy in all his life. His wife was ok, and had orchestrated their release with the King. It was more than he could have hoped for.

"All right..." said Bassaym skeptically. "We will negotiate this release. Put the prisoners back in their cells."

Halt, Will, and Daniel were cut down from the tree and Gilan was helped up. The four were then escorted to their cell while Horace and Alyss went with Bassaym into his tent.

* * *

"Why did you kidnap the King's Rangers?" Alyss asked Bassaym calmly.

"Oh, is that what they are called, they wouldn't tell me." Bassaym added mostly to himself. "I kidnapped them for my own reasons that do not concern you."

"Well, it might not concern her, but to me, it holds great concern. Now, answer the question." Horace responded with some force behind his answer.

"Will you escort the young lady out of the tent? She can have some private time with the prisoners if she would like as well." Bssaym said to his guards. "I want to have some private words with this gentleman."

Alyss was led out looking back at Horace.

_Don't do anything stupid or provoking._

_I won't. You know I won't _the look said back.

* * *

Alyss walked over to the cell where the door was opened for her. She walked in and the door closed. She then turned around to look at the four Rangers. She saw Halt, Gilan, Will, and then Daniel, the person that she had been worried about the most.

"Mom?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel!" Alyss said with relief evident in her voice. She ran very unladylike and collapsed right in front of him. He was still chained to the wall but Alyss just hugged him nonetheless. After Alyss was satisfied that Daniel was ok, Alyss wandered over to where Will was chained.

"Alyss." Will said.

"Will." she replied back.

They both leaned in for a kiss but Will was stopped short by his chains. Alyss made up the distance and they kissed for a long time. Alyss also hugged Will. After a long time, and a little "hrumph" from Halt, Alyss separated from her husband.

Alyss looked at Halt who gave an approving nod and then went over to Gilan. Gilan was thoroughly exhausted and obviously in a lot of pain.

"I'm so sorry, Gilan." Alyss replied.

"All part of the job." Gilan managed to croak trying to lighten the mood. It sort of worked. "You should look at Daniel, they worked on him the most."

Alyss then looked at her son again. He was getting very thin and he too looked exhausted. She walked over to him and said "Turn around."

"No, mom. I don't want you to see."

"Obey your mom." Will said to his son.

After a stern glare from Halt, Will, and Gilan, Daniel finally turned around as much as he could muster in the chains

Alyss lifted up his shirt so that she could see the wounds on his back. When she did, her heart sank and she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle the gasp that came from it.

What she saw was only the scars however, the nasty whip wounds had begun to heal somewhat but they had scabbed over.

Daniel noticed the soft touch of his mother's hand on his back. He felt bad for her and did not want to let her see this, but apparently, it needed to be done.

"Daniel," Alyss whispered. "Why?"

"Because I wouldn't tell them anything about being a Ranger or King Duncan."

"Duncan? Why would Bassaym want to know about Duncan?"

"I think," Daniel began. "I think that Bassaym wants to cause Duncan ill will or even death."

"I agree." Gilan added. "Basssaym was asking me all these questions about the King and because we are Rangers, we should know a lot about the King."

"Oh no." Alyss then said. "Horace isn't safe then."

"He's posing as the Oakleaf knight and that's all anybody needs to know." Halt said. "Even now, the Oakleaf knight is legend."

All five people knew that Horace was the crown prince of Araluen but decided that keeping his identity secret was probably the safest option at that time.

At that point the cell door opened, and Horace stood there motioning for Alyss to come with him.

"Bassaym wants to show us to our tent. He says your time with them is over."

Alyss looked back at her son, husband, and two friends.

"I love you all and I am so glad you're still alive."

"Mom?" Daniel ventured.

"Yes."

"Will you come see us tomorrow?"

"We have to see what your captor has planned." Alyss responded.

"Will.." Horace whispered. "How are you doing."

"How do you think I am doing, Horace." Will responded. "I'm chained to a wall, have watched both my son and friend be tortured and now..." Will inhaled and sighed. Horace did not have to be made to feel guilty. "I am so glad you're here, Horace. You and Alyss have brought us the hope we needed."

Horace was a little taken aback by his best friends change in conversation. He liked it though.

"If you ever need a friend..."

"You can count on me." Will finished their childhood motto.

"Time to go." Alyss whispered as she saw some guards coming.

"We will get you out of here, I promise." Horace said and with that, Horace and Alyss left leaving the Rangers still chained, but full of hope for the coming days.

* * *

"What did you talk to Bassaym about?" Alyss asked when Horace and her were in the tent getting ready for bed.

"Nothing much."

"Horace, please elaborate." Alyss said. "I think that our King's life my be in danger."

Horace's eyes widened. If the King was in danger, then so was he and Cassandra. "We talked about why he had kidnapped Daniel. He knew exactly who Daniel was, no idea how, but he did. This would draw out the boy's father, the legendary 'green-cloak' of Araluen."

"Why does he need the green-cloaks of Araluen?" Alyss asked.

"Easy, everybody knows that the Rangers know everything about Araluen. You get one..."

"Or four." Alyss mumbled.

"You get a map with detailed information about everything. Every stair, every river, every blade of grass."

"Horace, like I said before, I think Bassaym wants to invade Araluen and control it for himself. It would cause his people less struggle."

"Although it is a noble cause, we can't let him do this."

"Agreed."

"Horace, do you really think they are ok?" Alyss asked.

Horace walked over and sat next to Alyss, like the good old times back in the ward. They had grown up a lot since then. "Yes, Alyss. Now that we are here, you saw how both Will's and Daniel's spirits lifted when they saw you. They are fine. And we will get them out of this mess."  
"Thanks Horace."

And with that they both went to bed, waiting for tomorrow's surprises.

* * *

**OK! That was chapter 14. First of all, Gilan is my favorite character, I could never EVER kill him. SEcond, I am not really into death fics, so no one will die. The ending of this chapter is kind of sucky but oh well. I wrote the first 13 chapters of this story beforehand and didn't realize that I never finished this one. This was mostly because I didn't know where to go with it. But now I think I know. Although**, **let me ask one question. Do any of you think this story is getting too long, because my option would have at least maybe five more chapters. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
